1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for smoothing a tissue surface and, more particularly, for heating the tissue surface convectively via saline using a bipolar tool.
2. Background of Related Art
Chondroplasty refers to surgery of the cartilage. Most commonly, the corrective surgery is performed on the cartilage of the knee.
Chondroplasty is a procedure for encouraging the formation of new scar cartilage or fibrous cartilage in the knee as an aid to healing. Chondroplasty corrects uneven surfaces, tears, loose fragments, or damage from arthritis in a joint. In addition to removing abnormal cartilage and loose fragments in the joint, the main purpose of chondroplasty is to initiate a healing scar tissue response. This improves function of the joint and relieves pain. Although there is no real cure for arthritis, chondroplasty may significantly delay the progression of arthritis. When arthritis or chondral surface injury is present in a knee joint, for example, the white shiny padded Hylan cartilage is injured or partially absent.
One type of chondroplasty is mechanical debridement, which is the process of shaving tissue using a rotary cutter. Mechanical debridement removes large amounts of tissue quickly. However, the shaving leaves a poor finish with up to 0.2 mm of chondrocyte death. Additionally, shaving has poor clinical results that include swelling, pain, and need for recurring surgery.
Another type of chondroplasty is RF debridement. RF debridement removes tissue by rapid ohmic heating of the tissue through an electrical current passing through the tissue from an RF tool contacting the tissue. The ohmic heating causes thermal shrinkage, which results in a smooth surface across the tissue. However, RF debridement may result in chondrocyte death and wound enlargement because of difficulty in thermal margin results.